Hurt and Forgiven
by StardustAndShadowWings
Summary: One of the members of 1D is mugged, then saved. But who's who in this story? Is the innocent person they met the samae one who could destroy them? Sorry it's a sucky summary, but I kind of need to be vauge...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, everyone! I have a few announcements. 1.) I will soon be out of school for the summer! (Yay! That means more time to write!) 2.) I will be starting a new story or two hopefully soon! 3.) (Sad news….) My other stories are on hiatus until further notice, because I have writers block that's forcing me to write this stuff, so I'm going to get it out of my system. **

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely NO AFFILIATION WITH 1D!**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The sky was overcast and dark, the midnight sky devoid of stars. A tall, broad form slouched through the city slum's streets, his gait slow, calm, and arrogant, believing he could take on anything the world, or fate, would throw him.

They seemed to materialize out of the shadows, six evil looking shapes with weapons that glinted and flashed under the flickering street lights. They pushed the form into an alley, sneering at him, urging and egging to fight.

The form took a half-step back, and the six shadows charged, at first with only their hands and feet, kicking him into the hard, cold, cracked concrete that marked their territory. They beat him as he fell under the barrage of blows from fists, shoes, elbows, and knees.

He lay under them; his tall frame curled onto itself while they battered him, broke him, and laughed.

Then, the moon broke through the clouds, the stars started to shine, and the wind brought fresh air as a ghostly form hurtled herself towards them.

The lead member had picked up a pipe, which she intercepted with the heel of her hand, sending it flying, clipping a lower member on the shoulder.

"Get your asses off of _my territory!_" She snarled, shoving them away with feet and elbows, her hands still close to her sides.

"Yeah?" the lead laughed, "And who's going to make us, bitch?"

She sent a powerful, deadly punch straight to his windpipe, effectively cutting off his air for the briefest of moments, sending to the ground like stone.

She grabbed his collar, "Me, you son of a bitch. And if I ever, _ever,_ catch you on my land again, you disgusting lowlife, you will never see the light of day again."

She kicked at his side, sending him rolling away from her. He jumped up, and the rest of his gang followed him as he fled away from the alley-way. She looked back at the form on the ground, before sprinting after them, her footsteps light and fast.

They ran harder, just wanting to survive. She slipped lower, keeping her knees bent just a little more, flattening her spine out just a touch, creating a predatory, more powerful run, and her steps were just as light, and just as fast. She chased them for the better part of two blocks, then turned and ran back like the wind.

The form was still there, in the same position she had left him in: legs tucked into chest, arms wrapped around head and knees, fell over on his side.

She carefully unwrapped his arms, trying to get him to focus on her, and the fact that she was not going to hurt him. She sang little snippets of songs in her head while mixing them with little phrases to catch his attention.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, you know I would never ever, never ever, never ever hurt you? **(AN, Airplanes, B.o.B, ft. Haley Williams.)**

"Can we pretend, once again that we are just like we were, not fighting, not angry, not ever ready to kill?" **(AN, Behind these Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson.)**

She stood him up, and even with her lean 5' 5", he still towered over her by several inches.

She walked him back to the concert hall, where she got the attention of four people waiting anxiously at the door. They rushed to her to relieve her of the burden half dragging behind her, but once they had taken her, and turned their backs for a moment, she was gone.

The last thing they remembered of her was her peaches-and-berry scent and eyes that were a thousand and one shades of blue. They were all the layers of the ocean and all the pieces of the sky.

**Dun dun dun… So! Who got mugged? Send me YOUR thoughts.. *Wink wink, nudge nudge* through reviews! :D Oh, and with the things that she is singing, the bolded text is the song and who sang it. Love BOTH of those songs btw…Updates to come! With the first review, I will update. The more I get, the better (If not longer) it will be. Tah, tah! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys! Within the first three minutes of posting, I had a review! :D So, I'm going to update again, because I am too hyper to sleep and I DON'T want to do anything else! :D**

**Liam P.O.V.**

I stepped outside of the concert hall, hoping for some fresh air and quiet. As much as I love the fans, they can get _really_ loud. Having a little bit of claustrophobia doesn't help…

I guess I got lost: both in my thoughts and _direction-_wise. (Sorry, dorky pun intended.) I ended up in the city slums, where the side walk was cracked, ashes of unidentifiable objects floated through the air. I sighed, and nearly coughed. At least Zayn was trying to quit, these people probably had lung cancer from head to toe.

Some American prostitutes shouted at me, half drunk and half stoned. I wasn't in the mood though. Danielle and I had just broken up, and I didn't really want to get involved with anyone. It turns out that she was cheating on me with Cody Simpson, and that stung.

I stepped under a flickering streetlight, only to see six 'gangsters' surround me, except for _one direction_ which led into a dark alley. I carefully steeped that way, making sure to keep my head down and my guard up.

I didn't get too far though; they rushed at me, weapons clattering down behind them. They punched, kicked, and shoved me. I countered their attacks as long as I could, but there were too many. I finally had to drop down, covering my head and protecting my torso, hoping, praying they wouldn't get to the one kidney I had left.

They stood over me, kicking and laughing, bringing back so many memories that I wouldn't have liked to bring up. School lots, bruises, bleeding lips, black eyes, threats, spitting, shoving, hitting, faces, names, darkness, light, failure, depression…

I couldn't take it anymore. I just sat there, and let them do what they wanted. I didn't care.

Then I heard something long and heavy swing through the air. I knew by the trajectory that it would land on my side, busting my lower ribs and kidney. I was prepared to die. I waited for it to make contact but it never did.

Then I heard little shouts, and the thud of feet running away as fast as they could. Silence for a moment then I heard lighter, faster 'pit-pat's on the ground, chasing after the heavy thuds.

I waited, half delirious, for someone to find me. Just shoot me and get it over with. I knew, somewhere, that I couldn't, and probably _wouldn't _die just yet, but I was on a suicidal roll from the thugs from earlier. At that point though, I was just fed up, with life and everything in it.

About that time was when I heard the pit-pat's return. I wanted to unhook my arms and see who-or what- had rescued me, but I found that I couldn't move.

There was a soft, higher-pitched voice that tried to coax me into looking at… her? I guess? When she saw that I wouldn't (couldn't really) raise my head, she gently began to unwrap my arms. She was singing very softly, and I found that I didn't want her to stop. Her voice was so…indescribable, I guess. It rose and fell, swirled and ducked, and I felt like I could hear the music to the songs she was singing. It was like… a river, in a way. It changed and flowed, moved slower and quicker in different places, and produced so many different feelings that I calmed down enough to think logically.

I helped her stand me up (fairly) straight, and she slung my arm across her shoulders. My vision was still half blurry, so all I could see was glowing, pale skin and little things that flowed out behind her near the ground and a little over half-way up. I guessed they were clothes, probably jeans and a t-shirt.

She walked me for what felt like forever, and I could smell something sweet on her skin, almost like crushed blackberry and peach cobbler. She was singing and humming the entire way… to wherever we were going, and it was just enough to keep me awake.

We finally stopped, and she called out to someone. I found myself wishing I was half-coherent, so I could tell her how much I loved her voice.

There was a huge hub-bub around me, and I felt a very cool breeze, and instantly knew that she had left. All I had now was the feel of her ghostly, smooth skin, and the scent that pervaded the air around her.


End file.
